


Thirst

by TheLadyDracula



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Female Reader, from 76's POV, vampire!76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDracula/pseuds/TheLadyDracula
Summary: Soldier76 has gone too long without feeding. What's a poor vampire to do when you come waltzing in offering up yourself?I literally cannot get enough of Vampire!76. So have a second fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post this since I just started posting another fic, but I thought why the hell not? Write while Inspiration is flowing. Not sure if this will somehow work itself into the other fic I'm writing, but as of now I'm considering it separate.

Soldier76 had let himself go too long without feeding. Usually he could ignore it, put it off until he could find some source of nourishment, but this time it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in his quarters, propped up against the wall breathing heavily. Everything felt like it was on fire. His mouth was painfully dry and his throat felt like daggers every time he swallowed. He was shaking and wondering how long this would last and if he would survive it.

The hunger had never hit this hard before. Never. He was always so careful. There was always a raw steak in the fridge for emergencies, Angela would always throw him a bone and give him a bag of blood. So what happened? Had feeding seriously skipped his mind for this long?

76 groaned. It hurt to breathe. Existing in general hurt. How long would this last? How long…?

There was a knock on his door before it slid open. “Commander?” you called in. “Are you in here? You were late for our training session and you’re never-“ you cut yourself off when you saw 76 against the wall.

 _Oh. Oh no_ , he thought. The smell of your blood, let alone the _sound_ of it coursing through your veins sent a spike of pain through 76’s head. He couldn’t reply to you, he was too busy taking you in; the healthy pallor, the slight pump of blood in the veins at your neck. _Fuck. Please leave, just go…!_

“Commander!” you covered your mouth in surprise, or shock and kneeled close to him. “Are you all right? Wha-“ You rocked back a bit on your heels. You must have seen his eyes. 76 was sure they were bloodshot, but being red probably also stopped you in your tracks. “You’re eyes are _red._ ” You breathed.

Damn you and your inability to understand personal space. You recovered from your shock and placed a hand on 76’s forehead. “…Fine. I’m fine,” he croaked out. He meant to push your hand away. Physical contact was almost too much. He was too starved. If he weren’t still shaking, he wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t pounce on you and drain you dry.

You watched him lamely lift his hand and then drop it back down. Mercifully, you drew your hand away, but not without a whine escaping 76’s throat. “What’s going on?” you whispered. “What’s wrong with you, Commander?”

You continued to stare at him while he tried to get his mind to work. _Why are you staring so intently?_ Then it dawned on him; you have never seen him without his visor. You were staring and if he could, he would have blushed. He realized how he must look; sweaty as if with a fever, scars crossing his face giving him a permanent scowl, eyes with red irises. God, he must look a mess.

He was in the middle of his misery when you touched him again. You gently ran a finger down the scar that bisected his lips. You were blushing; even your ears were red. You gasped when his lips parted and you saw his teeth. Most were sharp, good only for ripping and tearing.

It was like some spell had come over the two of you; both of you sat in silence, your finger still on his lip. 76 had stopped shaking and found the strength to pull your hand away from his face. He still didn’t know if he could control himself, especially if you were touching him.

“I’m fine,” he reiterated, giving your hand a slight squeeze. “Just had a spell is all.”

“That was some spell,” you breathed. He could tell you didn’t believe him. “Do you need anything?”

 _You._ “No, I’ll be fine. I just need a minute,” he avoided your gaze. The bloodlust was starting to rise now that the shaking had stopped. _Please leave,_ he silently begged. _I don’t want to hurt you._

You didn’t move. Why wouldn’t you move? “Sir, may I be blunt?” 76 nodded his consent. “Are you – are you a vampire?”

If he wasn’t dying of hunger, he would have laughed. “Always to the point,” he grumbled.

“Well, it, uh, seems to me you are? The fangs, the red eyes? No wonder you wear that visor,” you tried joking at the end. When 76 didn’t respond, you dropped your grin. “I want to help you, Sir. Even if that’s giving you my blood.”

76’s world started spinning. Did you really just offer that? Do you even know what permissions you’re giving? He bit his lip and swallowed visibly, his gaze dropping to your neck. Dear god, the more nervous you got, the more your blood pumped and the clearer he could hear it. He opened his mouth to respond, to tell you no, but all that came out was a strangled gasp. Fuck, he was hungry, and you were sitting there, willing. His teeth were starting to hurt.

You shuffled closer when he didn’t give you a real answer. He drew in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” he forced out through clenched teeth. “I don’t – I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop,” he finished lamely.

You shuffled yourself next to him and laid your head on his shoulder. “Then I’ll just sit here with you,” you whispered. You picked up his hand and laced your fingers between his, giving him a squeeze.

Your hand was warm and he could feel your pulse humming through your fingers. It was a rhythm he was slowly finding impossible to ignore. You had offered… You were willing… But what if he couldn’t stop? What if he hurt you? Or drained you dry? That voice fighting against his hunger was slowly losing second by second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting!! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos's. It gives me such a warm fuzzy feeling knowing I'm not the only one thirsting after a vampire version of a grumpy old man. :3

“76,” you whispered. “You’re shaking again.”

So he was, although it wasn’t from hunger; he was trying to control himself. The little voice telling him to deny his hunger was losing and he could feel his bloodlust rising. “Do you mean it? Do you really mean I can…?” He was staring at you, eyes wide, begging you without saying anything. He nearly collapsed into himself when you nodded.

“I’ll – I’ll try to be gentle,” he breathed, relief filling his voice. He lifted the hand he was holding and placed a small kiss to your inner wrist. He felt you shiver and felt your pulse increase ever so slightly under his lips.

He bit into the soft, sensitive flesh of your wrist and you gasped, trying not to snatch your wrist away. It hurt, he knew, but he would leave only a small mark, barely noticeable, it’ll heal fast and stop hurting quickly. He grasped your arm with his other hand and wrapped his now free arm around your shoulder. He sucked gently, not wanting to take too much, but also trying to keep himself under control.

Oh, but how sweet you tasted…! 76’s eyes drifted closed as your essence filled his mouth. He was getting dizzy with the taste of you. Why did he deny himself? Why didn’t he go after you sooner? He licked at the wound, trying to keep the blood flowing, but after that short burst, it had dried up. Without meaning to, he whined, but released his hold, only stopping a moment to lick off the excess blood.

You were slightly pale, your breathing almost ragged and you were staring at 76 in bewilderment. He grew bashful under your intense stare and licked his lips, trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth to say something when you grabbed his jacket and smashed your lips against his. You nicked your lip against a fang and he groaned into your mouth. _Not enough, not enough,_ his mind raced. He tangled his fingers in your hair and deepened the kiss, hoping for more, always more.

You must have realized what you’ve just done and broke the kiss. The color had returned to your face and you refused to meet 76’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t-“ you kept stammering and worrying your bottom lip.

He was listening to your heart pump, the feel of your pulse underneath his fingers. A feeling tugged at him, deep in his stomach, leaving a chill run up his spine. Dear god, he wanted more of you. More of your blood, more of your lips, he wanted everything. He cupped your face with both hands, lifting your face to stare directly at him. You stopped mid-stammer and just stared. Your cheeks were flushed and your lips were slightly parted. Your breath came out in little puffs and 76 wanted nothing more than to steal your breath away and force more gasps from you.

You were transfixed, but he wasn’t using any tricks, there was something there, he knew it, _felt_ it, swimming just beneath what feelings he had gotten from you and your blood. He ran his thumb along your lower lip if only to hear that spike in your pulse, the sound of you gasping, and to see your face redden more.

76 held you in place while he kissed you. It was slow and thorough and left you breathless and shaking. He wanted you to want more of this just as much as he did. He wanted this; he wanted you to want this. You shared your blood with him, couldn’t you; wouldn’t you share more of yourself?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO AFTER A MILLION YEARS I finally finished this!! I've never really written smut like this before, so I hope it's not confusing and I hope you enjoy it. :3

76 leaned you over, guiding you to the floor. He was getting bolder, his bloodlust being tempered by something else. He was kneeling between your legs hovering over you, watching you. He was looking for a sign to stop, to get up and let you go. But you leaned up on your elbows to kiss him again.

“Are you sure you want this?” 76 murmured against your lips. He wouldn’t force you, wouldn’t abuse his position or rank.

You nodded. “Yes,” you whispered. 76 closed his eyes. That something else, that feeling of arousal coiling in the pit of his stomach fighting with his bloodlust won out. You squealed when he grabbed your hips and slammed them into his. He bit back a moan at the warmth of you against him.

“I can’t promise I’ll be gentle,” it came out as a growl. “I can’t promise I won’t bite.”

He saw the uncertainty in your eyes, but it was there for only a moment. You bit your lip and squeezed your thighs against him. After a moment you nodded and turned your head, showing your neck. 76 leaned over you, bringing his lips to your neck. Your heart was beating so fast, your blood practically thrumming against his lips. He pressed his teeth against the side of your neck, near the shoulder, forcing you to audibly gasp. He was only teasing the skin, tasting you again, teasing himself before he finally bit into your flesh. You jerked and moaned, wrapping your arms around 76’s shoulders and digging your nails into his jacket. He could barely feel that, he was so focused on the blood he was sucking into his mouth.

He was grinding into you all the while, your stuttered gasps and moans driving him on and on. He didn’t bite deep, oh no, didn’t want to hurt you, didn’t want to cut the fun short. When the bite started to clot, he let go. His breathing was as ragged as yours. He stared you dead in the eyes as he licked his lips clean, a smug feeling of satisfaction washing over him as he watched you watch his mouth. You leaned up and licked his chin to his lips, getting a drop that he had missed.

Did you like the taste of blood too? Or was it just because he was being extra obscene? Either way, you opened your mouth to his tongue when he prodded. You let out a low moan when he teased your bottom lip with his teeth.

One arm held him propped up; the other was running along your side, feeling the curve of your hip, toying with the band of your yoga pants. You were unzipping his jacket and running your hands over his chest and stomach.

“I want you out of these,” 76 purred into your ear. He couldn’t stop the smile when he heard your heart stop at his voice. He lifted himself off of you, shrugging his jacket off. He tugged at the back of your pants and you shoved them down, kicking them off and exposing yourself to 76. You shivered and mewled when he ran his hands up your bare legs. Your skin was so smooth, so warm, almost feverish.  There was no denying that you were aroused, he could smell it on your now.

76 chuckled when he saw you were hiding your face. “No point in being embarrassed now, sweetheart,” he chided, sliding his hand underneath your shirt exposing your stomach and the underside of your sports bra. He ran that hand back down, slowly, over your stomach, your hips, resting his thumb against your clit. He ran slow circles and was mesmerized by your gasping; by the way you bit your lip.

You bucked your hips at his slow ministrations, your gasps becoming more and more vocal. You arched your back and fought against squeezing your legs together when 76 slid a finger inside of you. You let loose such a needy sound as he curled his finger inside of you, you cursed when he slid a second one in.

You were panting when you sat up, gripping at 76’s arms, your foreheads touching. You were chanting “fuck fuck fuck fuck,” when 76 slid his fingers away. “I want to play, too, sweetheart,” he kissed you while unzipping himself. He pushed your shoulder back and you laid on the floor, staring up at him, your chest heaving. He lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in slowly. The noise that left your mouth as he bottomed out was obscene. He held onto your hips and rolled his, enjoying every time you clenched around him.

You were grabbing at him, pawing at his shirt; he could only obey your wordless request to kiss you. He trailed kisses and little bites down your chin and neck. Some were sharper than others; he could taste the blood as he kept on. He paused his kisses at your chest, licking a stripe between your breasts. He sank his teeth into your left breast, sharp teeth drawing blood. Your dug your fingers in his hair as he drank from you, your moans and cries going into the soundless range, where he wasn’t even sure you were breathing at points.

Can’t drink too deeply, can’t bite too hard. It was getting harder and harder to control himself, that line between bloodlust and arousal blurring until they were one and the same. He had to stop, if only a moment, he pulled himself away from your breast, soothing the hurt with kisses. You were panting his codename and that sent another trill of arousal through him. You were grabbing at his face and pulled him up into a frenzied kiss, your heart was beating so fast, too fast, the tattoo of it demanding that be the pace you two fucked at.

76 growled into the kiss, tangling his fingers in your hair and thrusting harder, deeper, stealing your breath and moans. Your hands found their way under his shirt and you were dragging your nails down his back.  Were you close? You were squeezing his cock so tightly; your legs wrapped around his hips were shaking.

“That’s it baby girl,” he murmured in your ear. “Let go, come undone for me. Be as loud as you want, let me hear you.” He kept encouraging you, trying not to lose himself at the same time. Your moans were getting higher in pitch, you were trembling, squeezing, grasping- then your back arched, your breath caught off then a deep, low moan escaped you.

That was it for 76, that moment your heart was thumping, thumping, thumping, then stopping when you came, it was too much. He stopped thrusting, his back going rigid as he came holding you two together as you figured out how to breathe again and your heart started pumping at a more relaxed rate.

76 pulled himself off you and rolled onto the floor next to you. You were both panting, sweaty, and exhausted. You snuggled into him, resting your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around you and stared at the ceiling, just breathing.


End file.
